1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for monitoring the health and viability of individuals while performing a certain task. In particular, the invention relates to a sensor attached to an individual that alerts another entity if the individual's vital signs deviate from a preset threshold, so that treatment or other measures can be taken.
2. The Prior Art
Health sensors are known, in which health care professionals are alerted when a patient is in distress. These often are in the confines of a hospital and involve cumbersome equipment.
Wireless sensors are also known, in which the state of the patent is transmitted wirelessly to a remote receiver. An example of this is US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0004969 to Kong et al.
While there are several patents and patent applications related to sensing the health of patients, this technology has not been adapted to athletic or workplace scenarios. It would be desirable to incorporate a biological sensor into a workplace or athletic complex to alert employers or coaches when the individual's vital signs deviate from a preset threshold, such as if an employee falls asleep on the job, or if an athlete's heart rate or blood pressure exceeds a desired range.